Saved By The Nightwatcher
by MutantNightmare
Summary: After being saved by the Nightwatcher, Nichole starts to fall for Raphael. Raph/OFC. Takes place before TMNT 2007 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Saved By The Nightwatcher

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Fandom:** TMNT (the 2007 movie)

**Pairing:** Raph/OFC (Nichole)

**Warning:** none

**Summary:** After being saved by the Nightwatcher, Nichole starts to fall for Raphael.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or any of its characters. I do however own Nichole.

**Note:** Takes place before the movie (and maybe eventually through it if people want that).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nichole walked a few feet behind her friends, ignoring their chattering as they made their way to the party at the museum.

Walking past an alley, she froze when a hand reached out for her, but it suddenly disappeared and a scuffle was heard.

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the alley, she was shocked to find the Nightwatcher standing in front of her (the lights on his helmet off), and a man slumped on the floor a few feet away.

"Thanks," she breathed, not believing that the Nightwatcher just saved her.

Raphael looked the girl over from inside his helmet. She had on a long black dress, the bottom just skimming the ground, with a long slit up the side all the way to her hip, showing off one of her smooth, long legs. Her hair was a dark blonde and hung down around her shoulders. An elaborate diamond necklace was adorned around her neck and matching earrings hung from each ear.

'_Must be one of those rich girls on her way to the party at the museum,'_ he thought with a scoff.

They continued to stare at each other, unable to look away for some reason, before one of Nichole's friends noticed she was way behind them and called out.

"Nichole Jessica Smith! Get a move on!"

Nichole turned to look up the road, "I'll be right-" she turned back quickly when she felt a light breeze and was disappointed to find that the Nightwatcher had disappeared. "There," she finished with a whisper.

From the roof, Raph watched the girl rejoin her friends and make their way into the museum.

"Nichole, huh?"

~.~.~.~

Raphael, still in his Nightwatcher disguise, had been watching the party from the roof of the museum through the skylights. He insisted that it was to make sure nothing went wrong and not to see if he could spot Nichole.

Just when he was about to give up and head back to the Lair the door to the stairwell opened and closed. Raph hid behind some air vents and peaked around to see who would be up on the roof in the middle of the night.

Nichole sighed and sat down on a ledge to remove her high heeled sandals, rubbing her aching feet.

She jumped up and held her sandals up threateningly when someone cleared their throat.

"Geez! Don't scare people like that!" she growled when she noticed it was only the Nightwatcher. "So are you following me or something?"

"Making sure nothin' goes wrong with the party. There are a lot of expensive things down in there," he answered simply.

"Ah. How noble of you."

"What you doin' up here? Shouldn't you be down there partyin' it up?" he asked with a sneer.

"The only reason I'm even here is because I donated a lot of money to this place and they wanted to personally thank me, so as soon as I got my thank you, I bailed. I hate these kinds of parties. I figured I'd wait up here until it was over and then leave with my friends."

"Hmm," Raph hummed in acknowledgement and went back to looking through the skylight.

"Thanks again."

Raph looked back over to the girl when she spoke.

"For saving me," she clarified.

"Just doing my job, lady."

"Nichole. My name is Nichole," she paused, "I suppose I don't get to learn your name, do I?"

"…Raph," he muttered as he turned back to look at the party.

Nichole stood there in shock, surprised that she actually got a name from him. Then she tried to remember if she had ever met or heard of a Raph or Raphael before. She was disappointed to realize she hadn't.

Raph's eyes narrowed under his helmet as he watched Foot Ninjas swarm into the party below. He quickly turned and grabbed onto Nichole's shoulders and pushed her back behind some air vents.

"Stay here and don't move no matter what. Okay?" he explained when she looked at him curiously.

He ran back over to the skylight and was about to jump through it when he was kicked away. Looking up he saw that he had been surrounded by the Foot and they didn't seem like they were going to go easy on him.

Growling, he jumped back up and the Foot moved to attack. He didn't have time to pull out a weapon as they all started to kick and punch him, knocking him back to the ground. Trying as hard as he could to fend them off, he kept getting back up every chance he got, determined to keep them from finding Nichole.

He had finally gained the upper hand and was kicking ass when all of a sudden he was kicked across the face and his world went black.

~.~.~.~

Nichole watched from behind the air vents as Raph fought off 10 ninjas at once, wincing every time he got hit. She gasped loudly as she saw the final kick to Raph's head and watched him hit the ground.

The ninjas all turned to her direction and her eyes went wide when she realized they had heard her. They all started to move towards her when they froze before backing up and disappearing off the roof.

Once the coast was clear, Nichole quickly ran to Raph's side and fell to her knees.

"Raph? Raph are you okay?" she asked hesitantly as she looked him over for injuries.

Realizing she wasn't going to see anything wrong with all the armor he was wearing she grabbed his helmet and paused before taking it off. "I know you wear this helmet to keep your identity a secret but I think your life is a little more important at the moment and I swear I wont tell anyone anything," she whispered quickly before pulling his helmet off and tossing it aside.

She gasped loudly when she saw, not the face of a human man, but a turtle with a red bandana over his eyes.

"R…Raph?" she gasped and place a hand on his cheek lightly.

That seemed to wake him up because his eyes fluttered open and his amber eyes looked into her brown ones.

"Nichole?"

Nichole smiled brightly when she saw that he was going to be okay and stood to help him up.

Once he was up, Raph looked around for the Foot and instead found his helmet lying a few feet away.

His eyes widened and he turned to face Nichole in shock.

"It's okay!" she said quickly and took a step towards him. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"You're… not scared? Or disgusted?" he asked in amazement.

"Why would I be? You are a nice guy so I don't see a reason to be scared. And as far as disgusted? You're actually quite handsome. For a turtle I mean," she blushed.

"Th-thanks," Raph said and scratched the back of his head. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he asked, "So where did the Foot go? What happened?"

"Foot?" Nichole asked.

"The ninjas. They're called the Foot," Raph explained.

"Oh! Ummm, I don't really know. After they knocked you out they saw me and started towards me when all of a sudden they stopped and left," she shrugged.

"That can't be good," Raph muttered to himself and looked back in on the party to see if the Foot were still there. They weren't. "There any way they could know who you are?" he asked, looking back to Nichole.

"Y-yeah, I guess so. I mean, I've been in the paper and news a few times."

The mutant turtle sighed and nodded his head before he started to take off his Nightwatcher disguise and put it in a duffle bag he had hidden behind a few pipes.

Nichole stood back and stared, amazed as more and more of him was revealed to her. Her cheeks turned red when she realized what she was doing and quickly turned her back to him.

When Raph was done packing his things he looked at Nichole, smirking when he saw she was blushing.

"Come on. We're going back to my place until I can figure out what the shell the Foot is doin' back in town," he said, holding out a hand for her.

Nichole quickly picked up her sandals and grabbed his hand, smiling shyly when their hands touched.

Raphael swallowed hard and pulled her close, picking up his duffle and then her.

Nichole blushed again and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck, burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder.

~.~.~.~

By the time they made it to the Lair the sun was staring to rise and Raphael knew Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter would get up soon.

Moving quickly and silently, Raph carried Nichole up to his room. He sighed in relief when they were safely in his room without being detected, his door shut and locked. Tossing his duffle down onto the floor in the corner, he walked over to his bed and gently placed Nichole down nervously. He quickly took a few steps back and tried to even his breathing, the sight of her on his bed making it erratic.

Smiling up at him at how nervous Raphael seemed, she crossed her legs and looked around the room. "So… why did we have to be so quiet when we got here?"

"I… I don't want my brothers and Father to know you're here. At least not yet," he answered, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Brothers and Father?"

"Yeah. I got three brothers, they're turtles like me. But one of them… isn't here," he said with a sigh.

Nichole could tell that this upset Raph, so she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you mind me asking where he is?"

Raphael tensed under her hand and took a deep breath. "My father sent him away for trainin'. He was only supposed to be gone for a couple months, but it's been 7 since he left and he recently stopped writin'."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"You're not, but I'll leave it alone." She ran her hand down his arm and grabbed his own hand with both of her. "So tell me about your other brothers and your dad," she said cheerfully, hoping to pull him out of his mood.

"Well there's Mikey and Donnie. Don's a genius, can do just about anythin'. And Mikey… is a goof," he chuckled.

"And your father?"

"My father… is my father," he said, quickly getting up and removing his pads.

She could tell that he wanted her to back off so she kept her mouth shut and watched him move around his room.

"I, uh… I don't have anything for you to wear. Don't exactly wear clothes myself," he said as he gestured to his body.

Nichole laughed and smiled up at him. "It's fine, Raph. Is it okay if I… take the dress off? It's not exactly made for sleeping in."

Raphael swallowed hard and thanked God he couldn't blush with his green skin. "Y-yeah, that's fine. I'll get you some clothes tonight."

He moved to the other side of the bed and laid out on his back as she stood up and reached behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress. His eyes were glued to her as more and more of her back was exposed until finally the dress pooled down at her feet. She had on a black lace bra and matching panties and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the lightly tanned skin in front of him.

Nichole could feel his eyes on her and she tried her best not to grab her dress and run. Reaching up, she took out her earrings and took off her necklace, placing them carefully on the floor next to the dress. After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she turned to face him and smiled shyly. Moving the covers, she slipped into the bed next to him and laid on her side, her back to him.

"Night Raph," she whispered, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

"Night Nichole," he whispered back.

**TBC…**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Saved By The Nightwatcher

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Fandom:** TMNT (the 2007 movie)

**Pairing:** Raph/OFC (Nichole)

**Warning:** ?

**Summary:** After being saved by the Nightwatcher, Nichole starts to fall for Raphael.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or any of its characters. I do however own Nichole.

**Note:** Takes place before the movie (and maybe eventually through it if people want that).

~.~.~.~

It was about one in the afternoon that Donatello looked around the Lair and decided it was time to clean. He recruited Mikey to help him and they quickly made work of the kitchen and living room.

"What do we do with Raph's stuff?" Mikey asked, looking over at the pile of their brother's stuff that had accumulated.

"I think we should just toss it in his room. Let him deal with it," Don said, grabbing part of the pile and heading up to Raph's room.

Mikey quickly grabbed the rest of the pile and followed his brother.

Donny sighed when he discover his brother's door was locked, and pulled a paperclip from the purple wrap around his waist. Using the paperclip, he easily unlocked the door and opened it to dump his handful of stuff. When the door swung open however, both brothers froze at the sight before them.

Raph and Nichole had drifted towards each other during their sleep. Raph was now wrapped around Nichole from behind, one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her under her breasts. They must have kicked the blanket off because the two turtles could see that one of Raph's green, muscled legs was laying between the human females.

Coming back to himself, Don quickly reached into the room and pulled the door shut. Slowly, he turned to Mikey who stood there frozen, his eyes and mouth wider than Don had ever seen.

"Was that a _girl_ in Raph's bed?" Mikey whispered.

"It would appear so, yeah," Don answered.

"Wha-what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Boys!"

Michelangelo and Donny turned at the sound of their father and spotted him on the ground floor, looking up at them.

"What are you boys up to?"

"Uhhh," Mikey and Don looked to each other for an answer before remembering what they were originally doing.

"We were cleaning, Master Splinter, and came across some of Raph's things. We were just going to leave them by his door," Don answered quickly before Mickey could say something stupid.

"Very good, boys. Now, I shall go enjoy my stories," Master Splinter said before leaving for his room.

Mikey and Don placed Raph's stuff down by his door and then went back to cleaning, trying to think of why Raph had a girl in his room.

~.~.~.~

Raph woke up slower than usual, the warm, comforting feeling surrounding him telling him to just fall back into the land of dreams. When he became aware of his body he stiffened and popped his eyes open.

He swallowed hard when Nichole, who was wrapped in his arms, turned and snuggled into his chest with a sigh. Unable to contain himself, he buried his face in her hair and sighed as well.

It was a few minutes later that Nichole started to awaken, smiling when she realized Raph was holding her. She pulled back a little and looked up to his face, smiling brighter when she saw the smirk he was sporting.

"Morning."

"Mornin'," he answered.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time. You?"

"Same," she said, reaching a hand up to stroke his face.

Raph sighed and closed his eyes, unable to believe the affection she was bestowing upon him. His eyes popped open however, when he felt her soft lips on his own. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes again and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled back for air, Raph ran his hands up and down her back and smiled shyly.

"I've, uh, never done that before," he admitted.

"Really?" Nichole asked in shock.

"Yeah, well it's not like I have girls linin' up at my door, ya know?"

"That's good for me than, huh?" she asked with a bright smile.

Raphael laughed and kissed her again.

They continued to lay in bed and kiss for a while before both of their stomachs chose the same moment to announce their hunger. Pulling back from a kiss, they both laughed and Raph got up to put on his pads.

"I'll go get us somethin' to eat," he said with a smile as he headed for the door.

~.~.~.~

It was a couple hours after they first started cleaning, the Lair was now spotless so Mikey and Don were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

The brothers froze when Raph's door opened and said turtle emerged, shutting the door behind him.

Jumping over the railing, Raph landed on the ground floor and headed towards the kitchen before slowing his pace when he felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder at his two brothers who were staring at him with wide eyes. His hand quickly went to cover his mouth, worried there was some sign he had just been kissing someone.

When his brothers continued to stare he let his hand fall to his side and growled, "What?"

Mickey looked over to make sure their Father's door was close before looking back at Raphael.

"Dude, who's the dudette?"

Raph's eyes went wide and he quickly looked up to his room to see if she had come out. Confirming that his door was still shut and Nichole was no where in sight, he turned back to his brothers. "What are you talkin' about?"

"We went to bring you some of your stuff and we saw you and a girl in bed," Donatello clarified.

That's when Raph realized he didn't have to unlock his door before leaving, meaning his brother had picked the lock. Growling, Raphael approached his brothers, hiding his smirk when Mikey jumped up and hid behind Don, and pointed a finger at them. "It's none of your business."

"Raph, you not only told a human about our existence, but you brought here to our home! So, yeah, it is our business now," Don explained.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Raphael knew his brother was right. He sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"Let me just get her somethin' to eat and then you guys can meet her, okay?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, turning and heading back into the kitchen. Grabbing some boxes of cereal he headed back up to his room and shut the door firmly behind him.

Nichole looked up from where she was sitting on the bed, back in her dress, and running her fingers through her hair since she didn't have a brush. When she saw the look on Raph's face she stood up and met him half way.

"You okay?"

"My brothers know you're here," he explained.

"Oh. Well they were going to find out eventually, right?"

"Yeah," Raph sighed and pulled her to sit on the bed with him. He handed her a box of cereal and popped open his own box.

They sat and ate in silence, each thinking of what they were going to do now. Their silence was soon disturbed however, when there was a knock on the door.

With a sigh, Raph told his brothers to come in and waited for them to shut the door behind them before he introduced everyone.

"Guys this is Nichole. Nichole this is Michelangelo and Donetello."

"Please, call me Don or Donny," the purple clad turtle said and bowed slightly, causing Nichole to smile.

"And you can call me Mikey!" the enthusiastic orange clad turtle said.

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you," Nichole said with a smile.

"So how did you two meet?" Mikey asked as he jumped onto the bed next to her.

"I was on my way to a party at the museum when-" Nichole began but Raph cut her off before she could mention anything about the Nightwatcher.

"And I was out for a walk when I saw some thug try to grab her. I knocked the guy out and she went to the party when the Foot attacked."

"The Foot?" Mike and Don asked at the same time.

"Yeah. They saw Nichole talkin' to me so she's stayin' here till we figure out why they're back."

"Wait, so you guys just met last night and you're already having sex?" Mikey asked, looking to Don to see if that was normal.

Raph and Nichole (who was turning red) looked at each other before what his brother said registered in Raph's head. He quickly punched the other turtle in the arm and scowled at him. "We didn't have sex, ya dummy!"

"Oh. Then why was she only in her underwear?" Mikey wondered out loud as he rubbed his arm.

"Because I only have this dress and I couldn't exactly wear it to sleep," Nichole quickly explained when she saw how mad Raph was getting.

"Ohhh!" Mikey said with a nod and a smile, winking at Raphael.

"That's it! You're dead!" Raph yelled and lunged for his youngest brother, who dived out of the way just in time for the angry turtle to miss him and land on the bed.

Nichole could tell that Raph was seriously pissed so she did the only thing she could think of, she jumped on top of him and held him down before shouting over her shoulder, "Run, Mikey! Run!"

The orange clad turtle laughed and took off out of the room, Donny laughing and shaking his head as he followed.

"You have a temper," Nichole observed aloud.

"Yeah," Raph sighed and remained under her until he calmed down. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't ever direct it at me and we're good."

"I would never hurt you," he admitted quietly.

Nichole smiled and leaned over him to kiss his cheek before rolling off of him. "I know."

Raph sat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

"Do I get to meet your dad now?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. I guess that would be the smart thing to do, before Mikey says something by accident. Come on," he said as he got up and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room.

They walked down the stairs and stopped in front of his Father's door.

"Come in, Raphael," came his Father's voice before he could even knock.

Nichole could tell that Raph was nervous so she gave his hand a squeeze and smiled up at him reassuringly. He looked back down to her and smiled while squeezing her hand back before he slid the door open.

Closing the door behind them, Raph kneeled down on a pillow and Nichole carefully sat down on the one next to him, trying not to freak out that Raphael's father was a giant rat.

"Do not fret, child, you will not be harmed in this home," Splinter assured her when he saw that she was worried. "Now, Raphael, who is this lovely young lady you have brought to our home?"

"Nichole Smith. She was in trouble Father!" Raph tried to quickly explain before Splinter could get mad. "I saved her from a mugger and then we ran into the Foot! And we're worried they know who she is so I thought it was safer to bring her back here! I-"

"Raphael!"

Raph quickly shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"I am not mad. The thought that the Foot has returned is quite worrisome, and I believe you acted appropriately in the situation," Splinter said to his son before turning to Nichole. "Now, Miss Smith, I am confident that we can trust in your secrecy?"

"Of course! I would never want to put any of you in danger!" Nichole said.

"Good. I am sure you have many questions, so how about I tell you our story before you ask them."

Nichole nodded, so Master Splinter began to tell the tale of how him and the turtles came to be.

**TBC…**

**AN:** I don't have a beta (and I'm not sure about what they do) so if you would like to volunteer let me know!


End file.
